


A Walk Down Memory Lane

by spud



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, Nightmare, all fluff, i’m a sucker for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spud/pseuds/spud
Summary: “Do you ever wish you could go back?”A short late night conversation between Lucy and Lockwood, sometime in the future
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> :) enjoy!

I sat bolt up right in the bed, sweating. 

I didn’t usually have nightmares, but sometimes the events of my youth caught up to me. I knew, no matter how hard I tried, that the ghosts of my past would never leave me. 

The Problem was still here, of course, but it was more of a nuisance than anything else. My Talent had never really faded—it wasn’t as good as it once was, but I could still hear the whispers of the dead. It was very impressive, having aged into my early thirties. Quill was jealous. 

I glanced over to the dresser across the room, where the skull resided. He had never really returned, only flickers of what I thought was him out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to watch over us; he mostly appeared while I was making dinner or walking around the city with Alice and Henry. 

Something shifted in the bed next to me. “Luce,” Lockwood said groggily, “you all right?”

I took a breath. “Yeah, yeah. I’m alright.” He sat up and raised an eyebrow. “It’s just. . . Oh, it’s silly really. Just a nightmare. I should’ve outgrown them by now.”

He stared at me for a moment, then pulled me in for a hug. My head was on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I was still a bit anxious, and it calmed me down. 

“What was it about?” he asked, stroking my hair. 

“Nothing much. Just some screams, and whispers, and—“ I gulped the air. “Some of the Other Side.”

Reflexively, his hand went to his hair. The white spots had faded overtime, and now there was only a slight color difference. 

We sat there in silence for a while, just listening to each other breathe. 

I broke the silence. 

“Anthony, do you ever wish we could go back?”

He thought for a second. “No. Not any more. I used to, but look how far we’ve come. We’ve got a family, and our kids don’t have to worry about dying every night like we did. We’re happy now, aren’t we?”

I nodded. “Yeah. Especially since you’ve stopped throwing yourself at everything that might kill you.”

Lockwood released me and laid down on his side. “I really did have a death wish, didn’t I?”

He chuckled. “Goodnight, Lucy.”

He was asleep faster than I thought possible. “Night, Anthony.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s a lot happening in the States right now, and the whole world, so I figured y’all need something a bit happy to lift your mood :)


End file.
